Content delivered to World Wide Web (“web”) browsers in the form of a markup language such as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) is generally easy for users to copy. Most web browsers allow users to highlight sections of text and then utilize an operating system's “copy” clipboard function to copy the selected text. This presents challenges for content providers wishing to protect their content on the web.